oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Jenna Henshaw
Background Jenna is the only child born to Edward and Elizabeth Blake. Growing up wasn't always easy for Jenna, especially since her father wanted a son to carry on the Blake family name. She worked hard to gain his approval and acceptance, but time and time again it seem that nothing she could do was right. After a while, Jenna stopped trying to be perfect for her father and started to act out. As the only child of the Blake family, Jenna is the heir apparent to the large Blake fortune. Due to the deaths of her mother's siblings, she will one day inherit her mother's family estate as well, officially combining the Maxwell and Blake family estates. Jenna never felt like she deserved much of anything, she grew up with the best of everything, except her father's love. That was the one that that she craved above all, and what would eventually lead to her promiscuous lifestyle following Hogwarts. Jenna loved her mother very much and she did learn many of life's important lessons from Elizabeth, however the rules of decorum seem to have gone over her head as she never really seemed to care about how to act in polite society. Until she had her first child, Jenna was somewhat of a wild child, sex, drinks and smoking ruled her life. The unexpected arrival of her son Aaron, is what no doubt saved her life from being one of dark, hopeless nights. Family Parents: *Edward Blake *Elizabeth Blake (neé Maxwell) Husband: *Joe Henshaw Children: *Aaron Joseph Stonem-Blake *Jessica Brooke Henshaw *Alfie Ryan Henshaw Hogwarts Years Relationships Jenna was never one to settle as such and never really and truly did what most would consider proper dating. She was the life of the part and loved to be the center of the male attention (and during her younger years she'd not have said no to a good snog from a fellow party girl). The first thing remotely resembling a relationship for Jenna was her fling with Alex Stonem. What started out as a random hook-up led to more and more meetings. Even thought this eventually resulted in Jenna's first child, the relationship never really was what one could consider 'normal.' Jenna created the feelings that she had for Alex in her head because of the child that they had together and that in turn led her to believe that she did in fact feel something for the younger bloke. Jenna first and only true relationship is with her husband Joe Henshaw. The two meet when Joe first returned to the magical world at the end of his football career and her abrupt advances sent Joe running for the hills. It wasn't until several years later that Joe and Jenna met again. It wasn't until after the birth of Aaron that Jenna and Joe had a chance to really connect. Following an invitation to Christmas dinner, Joe and Jenna started to spend more time together, the pair falling hard and fast for each other. They are currently married and living in Cambridge with their young children. MP Involvement Quotes See also * Eternity Members Category:OMAdians Category:Pureblood Category:Gryffindor Category:Bronze Category:Witch Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Marriages Category:Blake Category:Diagon Alley